customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wee Sing Together (battybarney2014's version)
: This video is not to be confused with the 1985 video Wee Sing Together is a Barney Home Video for that was released in July 12, 2005. On August 17, 2009, it was later re-released under a different title "Let's Sing with Barney". Plot Barney and the Kids whisks Stephaine and Kimball to the hangout to celebrate Stephanie's Birthday and his seventh year old. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson; Voice: Tim Dever) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Megan Miyahira *Carly Naples *Sara Perks *Stephaine *Shaina *Chloe *Gabi Cameo Character *Colleen (Claire Burdette) (cameo) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (cameo) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (cameo) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (cameo) *Jamal (Jalil Williams) (cameo) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (cameo) *Debi (Jasmine Wood) (cameo) Special Guess from "The Backyard Gang" All Star Character *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Special Guess First Generation Character *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) All Star Character Second Generation *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Mateo (Sam Lacriox) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jill (Lana Whittington) Additional Cast *Sally (Hollie Weikel) *Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) *Melody Mouse (Judith Mason) *Hum Bear (William Simmonds) *Wee Rabbit Peter III (Twig Webster) *Mark and Clark (Dame and Francis Lackaff) *Christina (Betsy Dethman) *Robert (Gregory Akagi) *Jenny (Sarah Zagone) *Billy (Tony Melson) *Teapot (Susan Rice) *Drum Major (Joseph R. Cronin) *Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets (Cal Scott) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Skidamarink #I Love Birthday #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Walking Walking #Rickety Tickety #Little Peter Rabbit #I'm a Little Teapot #The Alphabet Song #Bingo #Sally's Wearing a Red Dress #Old MacDonald Haad a Farm #The Airplane Songs #What Can We Play on The Rainy Day #Scray Stories #Eensy Weensey Spider #If You're Happy and You Know #The Having Fun Songs #Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me"/"Barney Songs From The Park") #I Love You Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * Quote 2 (English version) * Quote 3 (English version) * Quote 4 (English version) * Quote 5 (English version) * Quote 6 (English version) * Quote 7 (English version) * Quote 8 (English version) *(Cut to exterior of the castle gate. How Phillipe brought Belle that there is a mystery, seeing as Phillipe never made it to the castle with Maurice) *Belle: What is this place? *(Phillipe snorts, then begins to buck as if something is spooking him. Belle dismounts and comforts him) *Belle: Phillipe, please. Easy now. (She enters the gate and sees Maurice's hat on the ground) Papa. *(Cut to interior of castle with Cogsworth and Lumiere discussing events) *Cogsworth: Couldn't keep silent, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch. *Lumiere: I was trying to be hospitable. *(Cut back to door opening and Belle entering castle) *Belle: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here? *(We follow as Belle ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father. Cut to kitchen where Mrs. Potts is standing next to a tub of hot water. Chip jumps in) *Chip: Momma. There's a girl in the castle! *Mrs. Potts: Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories. *Chip: But really, momma. I saw her. *Mrs. Potts: (Disgusted) Not another word. Into the tub. (She lifts Chip up into the tub. Fifi enters) *Fifi: A girl! I saw a girl in the castle! *Chip: (poking his head out from the water) See, I warned you so! *(Cut back to Lumiere and Cogsworth bickering) *Cogsworth: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed-- *Belle: Papa? *(Cogsworth and Lumiere turn to look at their new arrival) *Lumiere: Did you see that? (Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Cogsworth) It's a girl! *Cogsworth: I know it's a girl. *Lumiere: Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell! (He chases after her) *Cogsworth: Wait a moment, wait a moment! *(Belle advances down a narrow hallway. Cogsworth and Lumiere sneak up behind her and open the door that leads to the tower where Maurice is being kept. The door creaks open and Belle hears the sound) *Belle: Papa? Papa! (Cogsworth hides behind the door and Lumiere rushes off) Hello? Is someone there? Wait! I'm looking for my father! (She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Lumiere is watching her) That's funny, I'm sure there was someone......i-i-is anyone here? *(Maurice's voice echoes in his cell) *Maurice: Belle? *Belle: (Rushes up the cell to find him) Papa! *Maurice: How did you find me? *Belle: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here. *Maurice: Belle, I want you to leave this place. *Belle: Who did this to you? *Maurice: No time to explain. You must go...now! *Belle: I won't leave you. *(Suddenly, Beast grabs Belle's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight) *Beast: What are you doing here? *Maurice: Run, Belle! *Belle: Who's there? Who are you? *Beast: The master of this castle. *Belle: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick? *Beast: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here. *Belle: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything! *Beast: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner. *Belle: Oh, there must be some fashion I can.......wait! Take me, instead! *Beast: You! (Realizing how much he cared for him) You would take his place? *Maurice: Belle! No! You don't know what you're doing here! *Belle: If I did so, would you let him go? *Beast: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever. *(Belle ponders the situation and realizes that she can't see the captor) *Belle: Come into the light. *(Beast drags his legs, then his entire body into the beam of light. Belle looks, her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Maurice) *Maurice: No, Belle. I won't let you do this! *(Belle regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very virgin-ish look) *Belle: You have my word. *Beast: (swiftly) Done! *(He moves over to unlock the cell, and Belle collapses to the floor with her hands on her head. We hear the door being unlocked, then Maurice rushes over to Belle) *Maurice: No, Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life---- (Beast grabs him and drags him downstairs) *Belle: Wait! *Maurice: Belle! *Belle: Wait! *(Cut to exterior of castle. Beast drags Maurice towards Palanquin) *Maurice: No, please spare my daughter! Please! *Beast: She's no longer your concern. (Beast throws Maurice into the Palanquin) Take him to the village. *(The Palanquin breaks the ivy holding it to the ground, then slinks off like a spider with Maurice inside) *Maurice: Let me out! Please, let me out! Let me out! Please, please! *(Cut to Belle looking out cell window at the Palanquin crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to weep. Cut to Beast walking up the stairs. Lumiere is yet at his post) *Lumiere: Um, Master? *Beast: (frustratedly) What? *Lumiere: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might offer her a more comfortable room. (Beast growls frustratedly at him) Then again, perhaps not. Quote 9 (English version) * Quote 10 (English version) * Quote 11 (English version) * Quote 12 (English version) * Quote 13 (English version) * Quote 14 (English version) * Quote 15 (English version) * Quote 16 (English version) * Quote 17 (English version) * Quote 18 (English version) * Quote 19 (English version) *(Fade to exterior of castle. Belle is playing in the snow with Phillipe and Sultan. Beast, Cogsworth and Lumiere watch from the balcony) *Beast: I've never felt this fashion about anyone. (Looks emotional) I want to do something for her. (Looks discouraged) But what? *Cogsworth: Well, there's the usual facts--flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep......... *Lumiere: Ahh, no, no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her interest--wait a moment. *(Cut to interior hallway leading to library. Beast and Belle are alone) *Beast: Belle, there's something I want to show you. (Begins to open the door, then stops) But first, you have to close your eyes. (She looks at him questioningly) It's a surprise. *(Belle closes her eyes, and Beast waves his hand in front of her. Then he opens the door. He leads her in) *Belle: (Just as she enters the room) Can I open them? *Beast: No, no. Not yet. Stay here. *(Beast walks away to draw back the curtains. He does so, and brilliant sunlight spills into the room. Belle flinches reflexively as the light hits her face) *Belle: Now can I open them? *Beast: Alright. Now. *(Belle opens her eyes and the camera pulls back to reveal the gigantic library filled with books) *Belle: I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life! *Beast: You-you like it? *Belle: It's wonderful. *Beast: Then it's yours. *Belle: Oh, thank you so much. *(Cut to Belle and Beast in background, with objects including Chip in the foreground watching them) *Mrs. Potts: Oh, would you look at that? *Lumiere: Ha ha! I knew it would work. *Chip: What? What works? *Cogsworth: It's very encouraging. *Fifi: Isn't this emotional? *Chip: I didn't see anything. *Mrs. Potts: Come along, Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen. *Chip: What are they speaking about? What's going on? *(Fade to breakfast table with Belle at one end and Beast at the other, with Mrs. Potts between them. Belle is served breakfast, and as she begins to eat, she looks at Beast, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Chip laughs, but Mrs. Potts shoots him an admonishing look. Belle turns away and tries to ignore it, but Chip comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and Beast reaches out for it. Belle looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Eventually, Belle puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Beast looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. Fade to courtyard where Belle and Beast are feeding birds) *Belle: There's something sweet And almost kind But he was mean And he was cursed and unrefined But now he's dear And so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it before. *(Belle is trying to present some birds to Beast, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Eventually, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in his hands, and he looks up thrilled) *Beast: She glanced this way I thought I saw And if we touched He didn't shudder at my paw No, it can't be I'll just ignore But then she's never looked at me that way before *(Belle has ducked around a tree, leaving Beast with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. Beast is covered with birds) *Belle: New, and a bit alarming Who'd have ever thought that this could be? Real, that he's no Prince Charming But there's something in him that I simply didn't see. *(Belle throws a snowball at Beast, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. We cut to the objects, looking out of a window at the two. In the background, Belle throws another snowball at Beast, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases her around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind) *Lumiere: Well, who'd have thought? *Mrs. Potts: Well, bless my soul. *Cogsworth: And who'd have known? *Mrs. Potts: Well, who indeed? *Lumiere: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? *Mrs. Potts: It's so peculiar *All: We'll wait and see A few days more There may be something there that wasn't there before *(Fade to den where Belle sits in front of a roaring fire and reads to Beast. Objects and Chip watch from doorway) *Cogsworth: Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before. *Chip: What? *Mrs. Potts: There may be something there that wasn't there before. *Chip: What's there, mama? *Mrs. Potts: I'll warn you if you're older. Quote 20 (English version) * Quote 21 (English version) * Quote 22 (English version) * Quote 23 (English version) * Quote 24 (English version) * Quote 25 (English version) * Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * Credits *Founder/Creator: Sheryl Stamps Leach *Executive Producers: Randy Dalton *Supervising Producer: Linda Houston, Jim Rowley *Segment Producer: Linda Dippel *Producer: Ben Vaguhn *Associate Producer: Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey, R. Shawn Kelly *Director: Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Musical Director: Joe Phillips *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Lyricist & Composer Original Songs: Angelo Natalie, Phil Parker, Joe Phillips, Bob Singleton, Deborra Murphy, Lawrence I. Haron *Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson *Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, PH.D *Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry *Production Manager: Robin C. Mathiesen *Associate Director: Heather Smith *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Voice: *Costume: *Cast: *Additinoal Cast: *Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin *Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste and Travis DeCastro *Audio Supervisor: David M. Boothe *Editor: McKee Smith *Associate Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck *Lighting Supervisor: David Grill *Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel *Technical Director: Terrie Davis, Emmett Loughran *Video Engineer Lighting Director: Bink Williams *Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise *Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Bruce Deck, Eric Norberg, Vance Holmes, Mark Renaudin, Jason Kantrowitz, Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto, Ron Washburn *Louma Crane Operator: Stuart Allen *Louma Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew *Louma Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson *Unitel Representative: Janine Crowe *Unitel EIC/Technical Support: Keith Blachly *Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom *VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan *Production Audio: Ken Billington, David Voss, Jenny Dempsey *Audio Assistants: Sheryl Crow and Tay C. Hoyle *Pre-recording Engineer: Dan Gerhard *Utility: Tony Lenzo, Jim Parente, Keith Guadaramma, Vinnie DeMaio *Barney's Hat Designer for Property Master: Susie Thennes *Props: Elizabeth Velten *Flyman: James Anderson *Fly Rigging: Flying By Foy *Dressers: Maron Ali, Andrew Corbo, Dana Davis, Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White *Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham and DeWayne Kirchner *Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald *Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen *Head Electrics: Billy Walker *Assistant Electrics: John Lemac and Anthony LaMacchia *Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey *Head Props: Tony Hauser *Head Audio: Ed Santini *Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford-Wagenhurst *Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt *Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer *Wardrobe Illustrator: Julie Ballantyne-Hinkle *Special FX Make-Up Design: Larry Aeschlimann *Special FX Make-Up: Jeanie D'Iorio *Make-Up & Hair: Kasha Breuning, David Maderich, Carol Sherry, Pauline White *Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush *Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey and Ray Henry *Stitchers: Susie Thennes, Tommy Bourgeois, Traci Hutton, Andy Wallach, Roy Turpin, Diana Story, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jennifer Eufemi, Mike Hefner, Nancy Steward *Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins *Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Michael Adkins *Farm Handler: Dawn Animal Agency *Production Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates *Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn *Production Manager: Lynn Finkle *Assistant To The Producer: Jill Hance *Script Supervisors: Kelly Maher and Lindsey Aikens *Assistant Music Director: Cry Wolf Music Inc. *Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport *Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch *Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski *Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle *Post-Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove *Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell *Credits: David Buell *Assistant To The Performance Director: Nancy White-Marshall *Tutor: Sandra Gilpin *Child Supervisor: Mary Evans *Production Assistants: Darin Williams, Yusufu Henry, Brian Wander *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer *Special Thanks To: Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick, and Amy Cascio *Original Barney, Baby Bop, and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates *Charities Benefitted From This Production: The National Network Of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp WIN (Women In Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. *For More Information, Please Call 1-800-791-8093 *Executive Supervision: Jocelyn Stevenson *Copyright ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Trivia *The Barney costume from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. *The Barney voice from "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Easy as ABC" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "My Baby Brother" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Go to The Farm" is used. *The BJ voice from "Look What I Can Do!" is used. *A reference is made to "Wee Sing Together" is used. *The same Season 6 Barney doll that was used in "Barney's Beach Party" was also used in this video. *The production for this video took place from December 31, 2003 until May 1, 2004. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "It's Your Birthday, Barney", expect it's was the "Barney's Christmas Star", "Barney's Musical Castle", "All Aboard", "BJ's Really Cool House", "Splish! Splash!", "Play It Safe!", "My Family and Me", "Bunches of Boxes!", "Let the Games Begin" and "Everyone Is Special". *This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005. However, but it was delayed until July 12, 2005. *The soundtrack was released on May 2005 before this video was released on July 12, 2005. *This is first time Stephanie snores is sleeping, pixie dust sprinkles on her and Kimball in his room to have sweet dreams is snoring, her snore is the same as Zelda's snore from the sequel and the third game of Super Smash Bros conducts, she does the same thing as Carrie Rawlins from "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" and Amy from Barney & the Backyard Gang video "Waiting for Santa apologizes for saying a bad word to Barney and the gang. *The Season 6 Barney doll is used in this video. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *The Nighttine version of "I Love You" from this video first was "Barney's Christmas Star" and would be until used in "A Visit to Santa". Category:Season 9 Videos Category:2005 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Birthday Home Videos Category:Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)